Revolutions
by CACNTommyBoi
Summary: What if Stevie and Alex had been able to go through with the revolution? Stevie/Alex thats two girls by the way so if you no like then you no read, but of course if you do like then please go ahead and read. Kay? Good. First story here peeps BE NICE PLZ
1. Revolution

**Disclaimer: This is an amazing site but if I owned these characters do you think I would be writing here? NO!**

**A/N: This starts right after Stevie is turned into whatever she was turned into but she isn't smashed. Also I have no clue what the chant was for the revolution, so I'm gonna make one up. Kay? Good. On with the show or story, or fic, or whatever the heck you would like to call it (though it if you start calling it the Bob the Chicken Show I will not stand behind you.[in my world all chickens must be named George.])**

**A/N: And of course don't forget this is F/F not so much the slash part but my point is if you do not like it then don't waste your time reading it so you can flame it for no particular reason save for being a homophobe! Kay? Good. On with the show!**

Chapter One: Revolution

It was a small space. Well not small per-say, just not quite as big as she probably could have made it, but on the other hand she really didn't care when she was reminded what it was going to be used for as she tossed one of each unconscious, and therefore uncaring, Justin Russo, Warren Nichols and Harper Finkle in. She almost felt bad for her brother, who had a rapidly growing welt on the back of his cranium. That was a fight which was all too easy.

_Flashback_

_"Alex stood facing her brother, wand in hand, stance tense and ready. She had already cast a sleeping spell over Harper and Warren, being Warren, had fainted. "Why are you doing this Alex?" Justin pleaded._

_"Because I know that if I don't I will never win this competition!" she replied with more than a pinch of malice in her words. And with that she hurled a bolt of lightning just above her brothers head causing the affected piece of ceiling to come raining down on the eldest Russo child bombarding him and eventually rendering him unconscious._

_End flashback_

Alex stared at the three limp forms on the floor of her magic container (not forgetting to note the artwork on display on warrens face) for another moment before her brain was being screamed at by Stevie who "really wanted out of this effing shell."

"Alex, baby, stop admiring your beautiful handy work and get me outta here!" Alex cringed at the thought of leaving her friend and brother but decided it was for the better as she locked the door to their glowing prison and sent an undo spell in the direction of her latest girlfriend.

"Ok, Alex, Max, we need to do this now or it won't happen, ready?" Stevie called as they all placed themselves around the frizzing orb that illuminated the oddly shaped room.

"Ready." Alex replied.

"Ready to become king, and, I have decided to let you keep your noses." Max added proudly.

"...Okay then" Stevie said with evident hesitation, she was never really sure of Alex's plan to include max in all this, but, they did need him so she decided against sending the youngest Russo to Mars and leaving him there. She was brought back to reality as Alex started yelling.

"Well people we haven't got all day! We gotta start the spell now or we'll miss it. Ready? GO!"

TBC

**A/N: Sorry that the A/N was as long as the Chapter (next chapter will be longer) and I know I didn't get to the chant but I do have it. I swear to your god. Kay? Good.**


	2. Shockwave

**A/N: Ok I am soo sorry this wanst updated sooner but work is being a female dog and I am insanely tired all the time. I'm sorry this chap is also short but tecnichaly longer than the first one so ya...Kay? Good.**

**(dont forget it is f/f...ya, you know the rest Kay? Good.)**

**Shoutouts  
><strong>**MMISERY  
><strong>**Thank you, they are very adorable trouble makers and they totally have chemistry.  
><strong>**LailatAlQadr  
><strong>**Thank you, sorry this chapter isn't very long but I cut it for dramatic effect.  
><strong>**Hayleyfan11  
><strong>**Thank you, I work best in short chaps cause otherwise I get bored and nothing makes sense. And here is the update.  
><strong>**1RandomPenguin  
><strong>**Yay Stevex, Yay your story update, Yay my story update**

**Disclaimer: I totaly own these people they are all mine and i do with them what iIwant...did I mention that it's opposite day?**

Chapter Two: Shockwave

"_Young wizards near and far, we must keep who we are."_

"_We cannot win the challenge, when scores are so unbalanced."_

Is what Alex had been chanting for the last ten minutes around the power sphere in the center of the room, with still no result from the flickering orb, then suddenly, as if from the very walls there were voices chanting the same thing over and over. Alex could hear them drowning out all other sounds from the outside world and soon she would realize they were in sync with Stevie's Max's and her voice. Over and over until...BLAM! The shockwave hit Alex so hard she was flung off her feet and smacked against a wall. Then everything was dark.

Alex awoke to a familiar face with partially blonde hair and a very carefully measured amount of smile playing on her lips  
>"mmm what happened?" she ask as she attempted, and failed, to sit up.<p>

"We did it" is all that was whispered out of the other wizards mouth.

"We what?"

"We did it. We can keep our powers babe."

"Oh my gosh this is great I...it's just...wow this is kind of a lot to process and for once I may be speechless"

"Huh...maybe I should do this more often"

"Watch it" Alex glared at Stevie "...uh Stevie?"

"Ya babe?"

"Where's Max?" at this Stevie donned a worried look on her face as if the world was about to implode.

"Oh about that, funny story really...I, uh, well he was getting on my nerves and so I, uh...kind of sent him to Mars" she said the last part very quickly at a nearly inaudible decibel level. Alex's face softened at her girlfriends cuteness.

"Ok, so, usually I might worry about something like that but right now..." Alex said as she planted a deep kiss on her girlfriends lips.

Alex's POV

We left the others behind, exiting the oddly shaped room, we had to make an escape or there would have been absolutely no point to keeping our powers since they would be pretty useless in wizard jail.

Stevie and I must have been running for at least five minutes when she abruptly stops and almost trips me over her.

"Ahh what the hell?" I angrily whisper till I see the worried expression she is wearing. "Hey Stevie, you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, it's just I..." she whispers with little confidence.

"You what?" I ask starting to get rather concerned.

"I...I think we're lost."  
>Oh. Crap.<p>

"What do you mean by lost, exactly?" I try to keep the worry from my voice but fail epically.

"Well, the fact that I don't know where we are or where we're going kinda constitutes lost, ya?"

"Ya." oh crap oh crap oh crap what are we gonna do I knew I was going to end up in jail eventually I just didn't think it would be this soon not to mention that I had hoped to not share a cell with my girlfriend! I can't believe Justin was so right. Oh my god, I hear footsteps.

"who's thar?" comes a heavily accented voice, British probably. It sounds like a dude, maybe in his early twenties, and when the wizard in question comes closer, wand raised high, I find I am right.

**A/N: If a reveiw happens to fall off the back of your truck that'd be awsome but if not I say meh. Although they do legitimately help me update.**


	3. Blast

**A/N: This will NOT get abandoned it may take awhile but I WILL finish this story if it kills me. ****Sorry for my epic fail at tenses I suck at reading my own work. Kay? Good. ****Also, sorry for the crazy POV switches I hope it doesn't get too confusing.**

**hayleyfan11: Smiling is always good :D**

**Anonymous: I shall.**

**EeveeLuvr18: here is update sorry it's really short but it is the longest one yet :P**

**Aznphoenix95: I will continue and by the way I really love your Stevex story, I know I told you in my hard-to-follow reviews but its just so great.**

**Amberpetriece: I would say me too but I already know where my whole story is gonna go I just have to write it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately MY wizard powers have yet to find me and so also I have yet to own these characters.**

Chapter Three: Blast

Alex POV

"Ay! You aint supposed to be here!" his voice is so thickly accented I can barley decipher his angry words.

"did you not 'ear me? I said you're not supposed to be 'ear!" I am so frozen right now it's not even funny. I'm pretty sure if I move I will freak out in some unimagineable way and embarrass myself in front of my girlfriend so I'm rather shocked and in aww at the fact that I'm raising my wand right now.

The man before us is tall, six feet at least, he is so tall in fact, he needs to crane his neck ever so slightly to avoid concussing himself on the ceiling I'm pretty sure a simple disarming spell won't do the trick, especially since I am only a wizard in training. Still, I seem to be unable to stop myself and the next thing I know there Is a bright light and the brutish fellow who was standing across from me not five seconds ago is now lying on the floor unconscious.

Normal POV

"Unholy crap!" Stevie exclaimed "What the hell did you just do?"

"I...I...what the hell?" Alex blurted as her brain registered the scenario.

"I. You. We. He was a full wizard specifically trained in duelling and usually you don't even know how to fix your own stupid wizard-in-training magic mistakes! What the F*#?" the partial blond rambled, mostly to herself.

Alex was just about to "agree" but froze when the oafish lump at their feet started stirring and mumbling incoherently.

"We should probably be getting out of here before we have to pull another miracle out of that lovely ass of yours" Stevie spoke in a voice saturated with worry.

Alex POV

After a stupid amount of time spent going in circles we finally made our way out of the mess of dark winding corridors and multiple moving levels that was the Hall of Transfers.

"I wish we didn't have to leave them there." I say while staring at fog around my feet.

"They'll be fine, it's two brainiacs and, well ya, Harper. They'll figure it out. Right now I think we should try to figure out what the hell just happened back there."

"I told you I don't know it just happened." The ground is quite interesting right now.

"Well do you think you could make it happen again?" She mumbles as we notice a group of at least three wizard police heading towards us.

It all erupted at once, I looked up from my shoes and grabbed my wand instinctively, wow I guess I really do have a problem with authority, no wonder though, when, without warning, a blast of green light came hurtling towards us, I jumped out of the way and saw Stevie do the same as she hurled a bolt of lightning at the offending officer. In a matter of seconds the unfortunate lawman was lying unconscious on the foggy "street" in front of us. I was quite dazed at the string of events unfolding in front of me as I watched Stevie beat back the wizard officials; also I think I caught more than my share of that officer's blast.

My exceptionally slow brain then decided it would be a good time to get up and help but that idea was quickly scrapped when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down just in time to see a green arrow dissolve not one meter from where my leg was, and I was bleeding. Bad.

Stevie POV

I looked over to where Alex had landed only to see her starting to look rather unsteady, then, I noticed it, a green arrow dissolving not far from her bleeding leg. In an instant a wave of anger swept me into a blind fury and mere seconds later I had the two remaining wizard police, unconscious, at my feet.

I'm not sure what came over me then but quite suddenly I had picked my unconscious partner in everything out of the fog and started running.

**A/N: Reveiws...I won't hound you for them, it's just annoying, but they are nice, and besides, I give personalized shoutouts. **


	4. Shatter

**A/N: -Dodges food being thrown- I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating I kinda just lost inspiration and got lazy I realize you might not even want to read this anymore but for those of you who do well good for you. Kay? Good.  
><strong>**Shoutouts:****  
>SailorNova007<br>****Thanks – I do try to NOT kill you guys with boredom****  
><strong>**amberpetriece  
><strong>**Well now you can know what happened to Alex and I am still very sorry for not updating****  
>K.K The Umbreon<br>****Of course you were mentioned, you reviewed didn't you? ;)  
><strong>**ProfessorNef  
><strong>**Story: UPDATED with longest update yet (not as long as some writers but 1000 words is a lot for me :/  
><strong>**megawoman 5210  
><strong>**I will take the co-rulers idea into consideration**

Chapter four: Shatter

Stevies POV

The hours passed slowly. I had taken Alex back to my place and used a healing spell I picked up in Hawaii to clean and close the steadily flowing gash in her leg, she hadn't been coherent enough to talk so I decided to practice some spells which is when I really noticed it. I was practicing a simple levitation charm on a glass of water as I had done so many times before when the glass shot off the table and hit the ceiling with such a force that the people upstairs were lucky the building was made of concrete or they'd be stepping on the remnants of my glass.

"What the hell?" I scolded myself before I stared at my hands and in them I was dumbfounded to find a glowing orb of multiple shades of blue light. I stared at it for a long while until I realized what it was,

"Those are full powers!" I guess the shattering glass had woken Alex, as she was now up and staring in disbelief at the waning object in my palm.

"I know...What the hell?"

"Maybe it has something to do with destroying the power sphere?"

"I guess, but still, what the hell, why would I get them and not Warren?"

"Because you didn't" my heart stopped in my chest when I realized who that voice belonged to as both Alex and I turned around to find none other than my, apparently escaped, brother: Warren.

"What the F*#K are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Well originally I had come to thank you for letting me take the family wizard powers but apparently that wasn't the case!"

"You! I! Wait, what?"

"Ya, I have my full wizard powers, got them just after I woke up," he explained "your brother got hit with them too" he said looking at a rather unsteady Alex.

"HE WHAT NOW?" she exclaimed "how come I don't get my pow-OOF!" Alex tumbled backwards into the sofa she had previously been resting on.

"Alex!" I jumped over to where she had landed only to find her alright and cradling a disappearing yellowish orange ball of power, "are you ok?"

"...Ya, I'm fine," she said in a voice very appropriate for someone who had just been winded and thrown across a room. "I guess that answers my almost question though."

"I suppose it does."

xXx

We continued the day by testing out our new powers, but I could see Alex getting weaker by the minute. I started noticing it when we were practicing a new levitation spell and out of nowhere she just stopped, dropping the chair and stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Alex? Babe? You ok?" I questioned.

"Ya. Ya I'm fine" Alex has never been one to not voice her own discomfort, but I just waved it off as a side effect of the new powers, however when my apartment filled with a shriek of pain I knew this was more than just minor adjusting twinges.

Warren and I rushed to Alex`s side and lifted her on to the nearby couch

"There is no way this is simple growing pains!" Warren shouted over Alex's pained screams. Although he's a geek and I hate to admit it my brother does know more about magic than I do and I guess that means I have to trust him.

"Well what do we do then?" Warren looked at me and then at Alex before questioning if I knew any reason that she might be acting this way. I started to shake my head before I remembered the arrow from the fight with the Wizard Police. Previous to that moment I could only hope that that arrow spell was only a simple wounding charm. Too bad you can't live your life on hope. Before I completed a horizontal shake of my head I told him about our run in with the Wizard Police and after a stern look and very disapproving sigh and headshake warren turned his attention back to the writhing girl in front of us. As he started to remove the bandage the affected area was revealed to be glowing.

"GAHHHHH!" Alex screamed again as the last round of the bandage was removed from the now luminescent neon green patch of torn flesh.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex blurted as she regained a small droplet of coherence "WHAT THE F*#K?" She started getting up as if to escape from the newly found instalment in this piñata of a wound before both Warren and I pushed her back on to the couch and Warren placed a sedative spell over her. Something I disagreed with on principle but couldn't bring myself to stop either.

For the next forty five minutes Warren spent his time kneeling in front of the couch examining the wound -putting spells, herbs and charms over it - to try and find out what exactly it was. While I sat on the couch to let Alex use me as a pillow.

"Oh CRAP!" Warren exclaimed as a red and white plume of smoke in the shape of a double ended needle formed above his latest test materials. "Stevie you have to get out of here NOW!" he shouted at me.

"What? Why? What did you see?" The generally composed man in front of me had turned into a small boy on a first date as he tried in vain to form coherent sentences.

"Arrow, you, Alex, shot, Wizard Police, UNHEALING TRACKING SPELL!" His string of words was lightening fast but meaningful enough that I was no longer sitting down when he finished. I asked what he meant by the most unnerving point he had made "unhealing tracking spell" to which he explained that the spell was not a simple wounding charm but a tracking one designed to put the receiver in great pain and keep the wound open so as to transmit a clearer signal for the obvious reason of easier capture. That must have been why _my_ healing spell took so long to take effect.

Up until that point in time I had a small amount of faith reserved for the human/wizarding race but this, this was just disgusting, how could someone even think up a design of such inhuman depths. But before I could voice my disgusted opinions to my brother there was the crunch of wood, a flash of blue light and I was on the doorstep of my building with Alex to my left and Warren to hers. I looked at him in confusion before he raised his wand and tapped my head with it, a wave of visions washed over me: Wizarding police entering and tearing through my apartment, dishes being smashed, chairs being toppled, the couch I had been sitting on not two minutes earlier ripped to shreads that now floated in tiny pieces around the dwelling like the deadly ash from a volcano.

Narrator POV

Stevie let out a small gasp before Warren tapped her head again this time urging her to start moving before the Police Wizards realized the apartment did not hold either girl. As she wiped a small tear from her eye Stevie hoisted Alex on to her shoulder fireman style and walked down the front steps of the building a completely different mindset than she'd had that morning. No longer was she a high profile revolution leader, or the girl that vandalized the principal's office, no.

Now she was just Stevie Nichols, and she was on the run.

**A/N:...Nope, not too much to say down here if you wanna review go ahead if not don't bother I apozogize for the change of writing stule half way through. If you like Shania Twain's music go check out my other story (it's not Stevex but it's still got Alex in it and its relatively funny) and wow that was a lot to say for having not much to say.**


End file.
